plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Randomguy3000
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 14:03, April 11, 2010 |} |} Nice Zombie Chart :Yep, but wehere did you got these dates of the health? I found most of them in the walkthorugh from Draco89123, but they differ from yours. PS: Please log in, everytime you comment or change something! This makes me easier to understand to whom I'm writing.--Disser2 : Sorry... I kind of don't want to happen again what happened in the Kingdom Hearts wiki --Randomguy3000 14:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Survival: Pool Why should it be deleted? And please link to the article to be deleted next time. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : It was the only survival article other than Survival Mode. --Randomguy3000 03:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That doesn't mean it should be deleted; it means the others should be created. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay. --Randomguy3000 04:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Templates Vasebreaker is ready. I, Zombie tomorrow^^ --Disser2 12:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :My Fault^^ Thank you for fixing! --Disser2 07:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Animations Should I put the images I uploaded into their pages? The animated ones? BOOM goes the zombie! JackInTheBoxZombie (Talk) 08:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main Page If you want another article, you should write it. The only condition is that there is enough to say about it and a picture. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 10:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : What are you doing? --Randomguy3000 10:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::The header must have malfunctioned. It's fixed now. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm too shy --Randomguy3000 14:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello La New York City At the moment I am in New York City on vacation, so it is 11:00 a.m. Why? JSquish 15:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Signature To change signature color, insert text into the custom signature box. For an example, see my signature: [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']]. The sub and sup would be replaced with span unless you wish to change the hieght of the text. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Log-in problem I have no idea. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sorry, I didn't see that. --Codyfan12 Zombies '' 14:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) No save button No idea. What were you trying to edit? [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 19:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Zombie fave Dr. Zomboss thing RandomguY here. I'm on a computer in a computer lab and I'm lazy, so I'm not logging in. The reason I am leaving this message is because I don't really do these things. Talk to Swampert Rox. He may help. :Fixed. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 11:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Blover Animation Uploaded the animation of the Blover. ^^ '''BOOM goes the zombie!'JackInTheBoxZombie(Talk) 06:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) This user's favorite How do you do the "This user's favorite" thing? AeroOmega900 09:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Animated GIFs Hi. I'm just curious how you made animations for PvZ. I really love them and I would also like to make some gif with the plants and zombies in action. Thank you. 07:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean 'evolution of the gatling pea' on the repeater page? they're different plants! Oh, ok. sorry. do you think i should delete it? as i said, it doesnt make any sense! ???????? Wait, what do you mean brain producer? i didnt do that! Might of been... It could of been, but i'm pretty sure it was an unregistered contributer. Beside, what page does it link to? I know that, but Real life cacti have squishy insides where they keep they're water. I would appreciate it if you STOPPED DELETING MY EDITS! Well, your not editing them, your deleting them. Please discuss with me my editing problems. Besides, what was wrong with them? IGNATIUS 09:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) IGNATIUS 09:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? i fix the grammer, i dont add content. just stop unediting my edits, its really pissing me off. And what the hell are you going on about mechanics? Editing doesnt involve 'mechanics'. Rollback You should ask ShadyTheCat or someone for Rollback, it really helps fixing Vandals you've been reporting to teh interwebz modish m Adminz Some random guy that "BUTTED IN" my Original Message Thank you for fixing my edit at the cabbage-pult and the kernel-pult. From CattailsWelove Stuff I've given you rollback status to help you revert vandalism or whatever. Furthermore, due to the relative inactivity of the current administrators on this wiki and your relatively long history of good edits, I've also granted administrator status. Make us proud.--RandomguY 05:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Names two alike RandomguY and you have ALMOST EXACT NAMES, are you his relative or something? and to not get confused, I'm gonna call you "its over 300-" nah, I'd call you RANDOM 3000 GUY, not the best name, but I won't get confused. [[User:Tee888|Press the Button--> O <--PRESS IT!]] 14:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) And here's a new catchphrase: "Is gpthat an exploding pi- KABOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! Nationality/Admin Are you Part Pinoy and Spanish I am! well pinoy at least and Can I be an Admin? Ok I will not make repetitive edits about minor things to get achievements anymore. I promise. I have a question: How to make boxes with info about my favourite plant or zombie? Category: PvZ Already been taken care of. Thanks for the heads-up. For the future, the reason I deleted it was that it was pointless (obviously everything is part of pvz if it's on this wiki, except maybe content pages, but those are labeled). You can do the same for other pointless pages/categories. (On a similar note, for other things, it may be better to contact Swampert Rox as opposed to me, although he is somewhat inactive, by my check. I would trust any of his decisions, except perhaps in terms of using the banhammer).--RandomguY 16:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :You know, it would probably help if you told him to stop, and why, and if he refused, to ban him temporarily...Plus, you should try rollback. Go to his contribs, and if he's the last one who edited, just open the rollback links in a new tab. It's really fast. If you go to the talk page for the Main page (maybe you already saw it) you could see a comment by this vandal. I banned him, and it took me about 5 seconds to revert his edits. Easy stuff.--RandomguY 00:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah...I've blocked him for a week. I'm operating under the assumption that he is trying to contribute, and isn't reading. I'll try to talk to him, etc. If he doesn't comply, feel free to ban him for a year.--RandomguY 03:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Deleted, blocked the creator for a year. I don't really care if it's a miscarriage of justice right now. By the way, you're an admin for a reason. You have the power to make these decisions by yourself.--RandomguY 16:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Soporific Mushrooms I was on the internet and I saw possible Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants. Would it be okay if I made a page on Soporific Mushrooms? Thanks, The friendly Fanshee 00:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Deletion I am aware that my 'Squirrel' page was deleted. I actually expected this, but, I just wanted to inform you that it's true, there are even topics about it on the official PvZ forum: http://insaniquariumguide.com/forum/index.php?topic=7151.msg116887#new and, for the strange text: http://insaniquariumguide.com/forum/index.php?topic=5924.msg88567#msg88567 Vulturewing 17:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well, I read that you have to collect all the Squirrel (behind Wall-buts) before the Zombie gets to your house. Vulturewing 16:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) My Apostrophe ´ I believe, my aphostrophe is different, because I use a German keyboard, so maybe it´s because of that... Homeowner 12:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Category Spamming Uh, sorry. Hey, how did you find out? Oh well, most of the pages have the correct categories already, so I have no choice. I hope it does no harm to anyone : ) Prem Sinha 12:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, won't happen again.Prem Sinha 13:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) RU Are you me? :P--RandomguY 05:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) JTM Are you the same guy?!!?? JUST TELL ME I mean Really.. Im getting confused or something. Anu bayan [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki!! 05:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Uh, Sorry I guess I caused a lot of problem which I didn't mean to. Is there any way I can make up for it? Prem Sinha 06:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Just for Shortcut! I just want to make shotcut! Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 01:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info! Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 02:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) One of the pages I'm following, titled Brains, has been wiped clean of all information and replaced with a rather nasty message. While I intend to try to restore it, I cannot do it alone. Please get as much help as you can. Note that I am currently notifying other admins as well. Zombieman1350 19:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Page Problem Update The page problem stated above has been fixed, but it seems there may be other pages that require fixing. Zombieman1350 21:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandals If you are reverting false information or vandalism, you should also look at the contributor's contributions. If you see a trend or something, revert and warn or ban.--RandomguY 22:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Please Unblock Please unblock Biospark. I just noticed he was just trying to help. Reply from Cats Yes. Page Deletion I realize you felt deleting "Page Clearings" was the right thing to do, but with that page gone, other users may not know if other cleared pages are out there. Think about this hypothetically: if this random user were to clear more pages, wouldn't it have been a good idea to have left "Page Clearings" open to notify visitors those specific pages need restoring? All I ask is that you answer this honestly and leave your response on my talk page. Other users reading this message are welcome to respond to this as well. Zombieman1350 14:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Table with names, images and description Hi! I just mean the names of the zombies. As a new player, you often dont know the name of a certain zombie. So imHo the table with the ability-descriptions would be more helpful with a small image of every zombie. Nyks 12:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for offering to create the account for me. I really appreciate it. Zombieman1350 14:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sorry this title was posted again. I had to reload the page. Zombieman1350 14:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You are now on the 2nd place on the leaderboard. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 02:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ??? I didn't know what it means. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You know ... Thats just an art. I've take a look of that picture before! Note : we never need a hero plant like Shipperro make(in PVZCC) , Our favorite Plant is our hero plant! Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Click here here สิรธิษณ์ ศักดิ์พิบูลย์จิตต์ 12:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for spam Sorry I thought that every bit of information is useful but now I see the point ---lolzer1 :B Crazy Dave's dead! I went to the Crazy Dave page, and all the text is gone. Only pictures. And I don't even remember what was written. Help Prem Sinha 11:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) And what about you? Man or Woman? Again. This time the Wikia Contributer didn't leave even the pictures. The person is unknown though. He's a Wikia Contributer. Prem Sinha 10:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Record Video I sent a message to another admin, but they haven't responded yet. I noticed on the admin list page that you've edited pages within the last few hours, so maby you could help me. I've copied the message below. Zombieman1350 19:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Since screenshots can be made by simply pushing a button, is there another button that can be pushed to record gameplay footage? Account Termination I found an account that needs deletion. Kernel12 has been leaving threats on The Zombies' talk and Bad Plantz blog pages. I'm sure these are not the kinds of messages that need to be put onto this website. Please visit either of these pages to see what shouldn't have been posted. Zombieman1350 14:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Please Block! Please Block these user or warn they: *68.122.66.11 *Grade-F From Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 02:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The Wikia Contributer A Wikia Contributer made two new and quite useless pages. He made two pages on Codes while there already is a page on it. I guess these two pages must be deleted. Maybe it's the same dude who cleared Crazy Dave. Prem Sinha 04:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) He strikes again. Now he destroyed a certain Cobbing A Car Page. Don't know if he/she made it. Prem Sinha 05:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you block him some way? His IP address is 124.6.181.215. Do something! Prem Sinha 05:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) no name thanks for telling me about no name changing no name thanks for telling me about no name changing no name thanks for telling me about no name changing Thanks Hey, thanks for the help. You know, because I'm not from UK or US so I'm not very good in English Admin Questions I've been thinking about requesting to become an admin to this Wiki, but I'd like to ask a few questions before sending it out. Does becoming an admin require a lot of work? Is there a price involved with becoming an admin? Is there a limit to the amount of inactivity an admin can have? Are there any additional notification emails that Wikia sends out to admins? I'll be available all day, so feel free to reply when you get the chance. Zombieman1350 16:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) hey tnx for helping me in this wiki. hey thanks for helping me in this wiki. Categories How do you add pages to categories? Qazqaz555 00:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hiya. You've got yourself a vandal on this wiki it seems. I've already let MarkvA block him, and undid some of his changes, but you'll need to undo some more (moving the main page which is now called Phill_and_lil_hime back for example). Regards - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 16:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I want to be an admin, Can I ? If I can please tell this to a bureaucrat.(I know you are not a bureaucrat, cause you tell me) Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 05:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC)